Nariko and Kratos Tag Team Up
by Superweapon458
Summary: HEre happens where Kratos from teh God of teh war serees and Nariko from teh Heavenly sword team up to get Zeus and Bohan and then later tey fall in luv


**Nariko and Kratos Tag Team Up**

In a land of a time they have a time where a crossover of God of Wur and Heavenley Sord will cross combat off each other and an awesome spin off am going to happen and things will going to happen. Things epic n cool am going to happen of action is getting tea happen and yarn othrt things will happen later and later a s meany chapters ill happen outer there nd there. But this am happening.  
>In the heavenly battles of the time sfor the glory of the goddess of fighting and the goddess of the sword of the heenly sword and the god of the war Karttooos was doing... ands there is where the story of they all starts off of it al and it al starts i up.<br>Nariko goes on the adventure where she goes on the adventure to go off onto the store where she the goes to on her adventure to the mountains and then goes as she encounters zombie soldiers and there is whew she come prepares herself foor combat and then she goes off to fight the monsters she goes to then fight them when she is era dy off for it and whn thezombies try to slince her up she the just happens to go find why and what abonimation sent them.  
>Nariko: Who sent those horrid abominations? I know sthey are no unearthly beings from the heavens... I mud fight them *draws blades and fights ten*<br>Aftur she battle the she ten sees a big thingy with a bunch heads and sthere she sees she is possibly a match of uf them.  
>Nariko: What ware them things? IU must get them? I must destroy it!<br>But so then she rtehn goes to battle the monster and the she get it and murder the head...  
>Nariko: Were that sent be King Boohun? This cunt be ham doing... I must find into what sant it.<br>Kratos is fighting numerous of King Boohuns minions and hunch mans and there hd goes and the uses ten busts sthere were hurting them as the blades of kolas kils them off.  
>Kratos: Fooly mortals who want to fight ugusnt me?! I can kill you to hades!<br>*tehy all marched at Kratees and try to kill the man as Kratteeez nurtures them all to death* Kratos: I will there get you and the sword man is next on me list of killing as the god am next!  
>So there Kratos battle them and then and he meets off a tall skinny guy who use blades od the death of killing and where Kratos battle the guy and then she sbout to blast him with a purry he knocks down him and doe a mov to him and he there before killing him the many gu eskpes him and runs away from Kratees*<br>Kratos: Come buck hurr cowwurd I ail kill ye when yu come buck her!  
>So while at again King Bohun deamed with with the god of the Olympus gods was there hoping Kratos and Nariko don;t make it up her and they dsot them they see where going.<br>King Bohun: So they think they going to make it? I don't think they cunt save the manu Shwen I don't think they make it up.  
>Zeus: I love to see them up ry it to get it. Let manupullett them to killing each other and they am not going to get us<br>King Bohun: My men am keeping the buses lets watch  
>So they trow villains watched them battling and get to the men and watching them kill them as Nariko fought the the men from the God of War doga fiht hem and Kratos fight them from Hevenly Sword beat up the enemies of the Nariko game as they make the quest of the sofa Nariko and Kratos meet each tier match when thy fight and then they put aside the diggerences and then they go and they meet Bohuns men and then fight.<br>Nariko: Lets fight  
>Kratos: You know these persons? Neriko: Precisley! Lets go on them<br>As they githty them with the might of their blades. yhry mer Nariko enemies an do the same to the lades and men too dab when they got to lair they go by up there and meet the King Boohun and Zeuuz and they then get there. Thut three he he there battle the coward who run away from battle as the destroy the stuff they mKE ON the destroys ion of them of towns  
>Nariko: Buhun ! Releaseee Shen! Immeedutleyy<br>Kratos: Zues stop you of then reign of terrorism! I kill you of the death! Meet uo end  
>Zeus: You will die for the thing mortal ou will not defeat us I king of gods as thinking I will die as forever after all Bohan: I will murder you with the henchmen! Get them ill!<br>As soon Nariko and Kratos used their power na they ge tot to goe that and Kraots us he rage of the goods and Nariko use her heaven's wruth of dooms and then she and him put them too their death. Bohun then gotten nearly killing them but was sseeccede to getting knock down.  
>Zues: Now I handle thing me self of now. Bohun you ready?<br>But Zeus see that Bohan ran away before he am taking action and then he goes away to the hill  
>Zeus: Now I handle thing himself and now killing poi will me me pleasure of fun I cannot aiwt to deliver to hades.<br>So they are in a epic battle to the death but they truumpently win of then they get they victory love and then go on back to the house and make some babies and children they grow up to become like them one of the days.  
>Zeus undefeated and then he accomplishes a goal to then take a strike to other cities and gowns and kill all other civilians and other folks who muter the the other places. Zeus later got another plan to take the two duo down. Not only Olympas and the Heavnely Sword town will be next... Haven Citty will become nedt and Kerwan of the metropolis will be next AS Bioshock and Black Rocky Stadium then the Final Fantady lsnf id is also next in the menus<br>So little to what Kratos and Nariko are doing they are seettting up the house they ar gonna live in and the aiwll be in there in the time and enjoy their time offf and please each other for fun as they make a family for each other. They will be ready for battle later for now they make things better for other children's for the future of them what they will be off.

TO BEE CONTINUEEEEEEE...


End file.
